


in the avatar state

by ideare



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Lowercase, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: when aang is in the avatar state, he is connected to everything
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	in the avatar state

when aang is in the avatar state, he is connected to everything: every atom, every could-be and never-was -- he is connected to it all.

the first time he enters the avatar state in this lifetime, he is above and beyond the whole universe. he sees creatures that no longer exist, beings that have never existed. he effortlessly taps into the power of all his previous lifetimes. 

he is simultaneously within and without, the feeling overwhelming to the point of untethering. scary even. until.

until the water whirls around him and appa, providing a cocoon of safety that lasts for centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: [100fandoms @ dw](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org)   
>  prompt: 001. universe


End file.
